MESSIAH14 User
by Aira Aura
Summary: By Using Username MESSIAH14.. She is the greatest in the game world. But something happen that make her stay with the Asahina Family and coincident that one of her playmates is an Asahina. Looking forward how the Asahina react with her and a little failed comedy..."MESSIAH? I only use it because it means savior. Nothing to do with religion...", Diana say...
1. Chapter 1

**Title : MESSIAH14 User  
Anime : Brother Complex  
Author :Aira Aura  
Disclaimer : ****Brothers Conflict Japanese** **Novel** **series created by Atsuko Kanase, written by Takeshi Mizuno and illustrated by Ukyo. I don't own anything but my Oc Diana.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1 : ARRIVAL**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Really? You going to come here? Japan?", Ema talk in on the phone rather loudly, happy and excited. Juli and her other brothers look at her what make their new sister happy. She put away the phone and skip happily toward the living room.

Yusuke the first one ask her question. "Who's that?", his voice full of jealousy.

She smile "My online friend going to come here..",

Wataru then ask "Who is it? Is it boy or girl? Is she good in game?".

Ema eyes sparkle at that question "SHE REALLY AWESOME! Every game she play.. She master it! She a true gamers!".

"Heeh…. So.. your friend is a girl. Natsume might get interest with that friend of yours", Tsubaki say gesturing to his twin.

"Maybe I could use your friend to test my new company game.. And some question", Natsume mumble.

Azusa then smile "Where is she from? Your friend?"

"She's from Malaysia. Ahh… I need to ask Masaomi, Ukyo and Kaname-san", she rose from her sit and walk to the kitchen to talk with the elder brother.

"Masaomi-san, Ukyo-san, Kaname-san…. I want to ask if I can let my friend from overseas live here for awhile. She coming from Malaysia", she ask.

"Sure .. Why not?", Kaname smile.

"A girl huh? It's rare to see people from there.. Sure", Masaumi give a small smile.

"It's okay if she don't make a ruckus. When she going to come?", Ukyo ask after he done cooking.

"Thanks…She going to be here tomorrow morning. I will get her from the airport", she say that and walk toward her room.

Louis look at her before asking her "What is her name?"

Iori then ask " Yeah.. I want to know too"

Ema froze and scratch the back of her head "Well.. Actually…. I don't know her name…."

"WHAT?!", they all yell.

"..She just love to use name MESSIAH14…. Well…. We going to meet her soon.. I really want to know how she looks like", she smile brightly.

Subaru sweatdrop, Hikaru chuckle and Fuuto sigh mumbling she is an idiot. _"That means they are stranger",_ they all say in their head. Ema blink when look at all of his disappoint look.

* * *

 **Next morning**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

The triplet offer to company Ema to fetch her gamers friend and Ema gladly accept it. On the way, Tsubaki keep filtering with him and Azusa knock his head hard making the oldest twins whine. Ema and Natsume chuckle at their antic. Ema startled when her phone received message. She flip her phone over and the two elder twins look at it too.

 _ **From : MESSIAH14  
To : Chii  
Chii…. I already arrived. I'll wait for you here..  
Call me if you already come.**_

 _ **She smile and quickly replay her web friend message.**_

 _ **From : Chii  
To :re : MESSIAH14  
I will arrive shortly.  
My brothers come with me..  
Just wait for me.**_

She send and humming happily. The twins smile looking at their sister happy. After 5 minutes they arrived at the airport. She look around and remember that she don't know her face. MESSIAH14 certainly know her face because she send her picture to her once. She open her phone to call her friend when she get a poke at her cheek. She turn , Tsubaki, Azusa and Natsume shock when they looking rather a shady person really close to Ema. That person wear a cream long sleeve turtle neck shirt , a light brown long hood cardigan, a black jeans, a peach colored shawl wear around her head and a black headphone around the neck . She wear sunglasses and face down and take the sunglasses from it face. They look at the person suspicious when the person look at them and Ema in the eyes.

The tri-twins gape at the sight of the lazy chestnut orbs looking straight to them. Her skin is pale white. Her lips really seductive and pink. The girl look at Ema , her lips parted saying "Chii…". Ema nod happily and take the stranger hands to shake. She turn around leaving the Asahina' staring at her back while she take her bags and walk toward them again.

"Can we go now, Chii?", her attention on Ema only ignoring the boys. Ema nod and lead her to the car. The stranger put her sunglasses back to her eyes and wear the headphone with music blasting from the speaker. The twins look at each other after a girl , 'more to a stranger girl' not effect of how charming they are. The follow the girls from behind. All the way to the Sunrise Residence Complex the stranger girl fall asleep with the headphone on her head and lean towards Ema then To Azusa (Since Tsubaki on the front and Natsume the driver) when the car turn to another direction. Azusa jolt looking at the girl face. _"Cute",_ he thought.

* * *

 **Stranger POV**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

I'm awake from my slumber when someone shake me to wake up. I open my eyes slowly, the music sound still blasting except my headphone already fall on my neck. Maybe because I asleep. I follow Chii and take my bags with me.

"Let me take this.. I hope you don't mind", the glasses one talk. I look for quite sometime making the boys sweatdrop then I gave him my bag. I don't really know how to social. You can't blame me for being a hardcore gamers.

"Welcome to Sunrise Residence , Messiah~~", Ema smile at me.

I smile back… "Thanks…."

They lead me to the place. Looking at the Orange and White haired man walk alongside with Ema. The black haired one walk side by side with me. I can feel the glasses man gaze on me. But I try to ignore it. I can't blame them. Maybe they weird seeing someone from other country. And I wearing Hijab (shawl).

We enter the lift and walk to a living room. I saw soo many man, boys and kid. Ema really don't liying when she say she had 13 brothers.

"We home!~~~", the white haired cheer.

"Tsubaki… Act a little bit mature", the orange haired say.

Suddenly, a boy run towards me. He look up at me. We both stare at each other. I can say he really cute for a boy.

"What's your name? Nee-chan said she don't know your name but you know hers", the boy blinking.

I down on his level and ruffle his fluffy hair. "My name is Diana Binti Ahmad… I'm from Malaysia.. It nice meeting you all", after I said with a soft and alluring voice, I can see the little one blush and when I eyed the others. Some of them gaping, widen eyes and flush. I never know I can do this much affection. I never really talk to person before. I sometimes don't even recognize my voice.

I ignore it and talk again "I'll be living here for a little while… I have work to settle here. Until then.. Please endure it with me". I bow slightly looking at the others. I look at Ema "Chii…. I'm tired… Can I go asleep now?"

"Yeah sure… Minna.. I'm going to take Diana to her room a sec", she gesture me to follow her. I take my bag from the the black haired glasses man .. "Thank you….", I look at him until he awake from his day dream and giving his name "It's Azusa"

I walk away and say "..Thenn… Thanks Azusa…" and leaving the others of Ema brothers. On the way to my room.. I see a squirrel hop on Ema shoulder. I think it my hallucination for playing games for soo long. I think that squirrel talk to Ema.

"This is your room… If you have anything.. Tell me", Ema smile.

I put down my bag before smiling softly at her "I will Chii..". Then then say goodnight and close my door. I'm really exhausted. I take off my shawl and don't even bother my long till knee hair fall. I fall asleep quickly on my bed. With my hair all over my body.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I don't know what I have done…. But I want to write it…. Stupid me… Okay … Please me suggestion on how Diana will interact with all Asahina sibling when she going to live there.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : MESSIAH14 User  
Anime : Brother Complex  
Author :Aira Aura  
Disclaimer : ****Brothers Conflict Japanese** **Novel** **series created by Atsuko Kanase, written by Takeshi Mizuno and illustrated by Ukyo. I don't own anything but my Oc Diana.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 2 : BETA GAMER**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" **WARGHHHHHHHHHH!** ", a man shriek can be heard all the Sunrise Residence. All the Asahina come quickly to the source of that shriek. Well… not all were there since some of Asahina's went back to their place for work.

They all went to the kitchen and say Ukyo faint. His face were pale and bubble out from his mouth. Masaomi run to his side concern. "Ukyo.. What happen?", Masaomi eyed the mother of the family faint. Yosuke, Ema, Wataru, Iori, Louis, Tsubaki, Azusa, Kaname and Subaru look confused. How can their brother faint? Ukyo is a strong person, he can't faint like this. They don't realize the place still dark because it still really early.

Juli growl when he sense someone or something behind them. Juli squirm shivering on Ema head. "Ema! Behind", the squirrel whimper. Ema and Louis hearing Juli in fear. "Behind us?", Ema said. "What is it?", Louis wonder. Hearing these two, the other sibling turn around and meet a sight of scary creature. It long black hair till knee wavering, the hair cover it face. A glint of light from the eye of it right face looking at them. It gave a scary smile towards them. The creature gave a scary chuckle, they scream can be hear from miles and they sight went dark.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Wataru hug Masaomi tightly and whimper. Masaomi chuckle and pat the youngest head softy. Yosuke and Subaru stiff like a rock, Ukyo somehow got a fever after the attack and can't go to work, Tsubaki still hugging Azusa and he pet his twin head, Kaname and Iori almost laugh. Ema pat Juli who still curl into a ball. And as for Louis….. He happily playing with the creature silk black hair as the creature growl.

"You shouldn't scare people like that", Masaomi said.

"Not my fault… You guys starting to yell like a girl and faint. Each everyone of you", Diana shrug swatting Louis hand from touching her long silky hair. "Don't touch my hair.. I don't like it", she growl.

"But your hair is the most beautiful thing I ever seen.. I can't prevent myself from at least touching or styling your hair", Louis smile still trying to reach Diana hair before the younger knock his head hard and he whimper. "Just because you older than me don't mean you can mess with me", her chestnut orbs glaring.

"How old are you anyway, Diana?", Ema ask.

"16….. Which make you Chii.. Is a big sister to me", Diana shrug. "Oh.. and Call me Messi… Use half my games username"

"Heeh…. You just between Yosuke and Fuuto…", Iori muses.

"I want to ask.. Why you want us to call you Messiah? Not your real name? And Isn't it a bit religion?", Kaname ask.

Diana turn around with her hair still covering one of her eyes "MESSIAH? I only use it because it means savior. Nothing to do with religion"

"Really?", Tsubaki and Azusa ask the same.

She closes her eyes and sigh "I have what I believe. It the same as you. I believe in my religion. Therefore, it just my username… Not meaning anything to me.. And as for my name…." she stand and start walk to her room "… only my family can call me that.."

Leaving the Asahina's they turn when Yosuke said something that surprising them "She looks pain"

Subaru look at where the foreign gone "Maybe you're right".

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Diana try to comb her hair but it still cover her eyes. "Now I look like a Malay vampire version…. Except I'm not creepy and my face not ugly….". Her reason for not cutting her hair because her late mother tell her not. She closed her eyes and let a tear fall down her cheek. "It a destiny". She wipe her tear and take a bath. After that, she wear her normal attire and her shawl. Wearing her favorite black turtle neck blouse, a light brown long hood cardigan, a black jeans, a peach colored shawl wear around her head and a black headphone around the neck.

"Now… Back to business", she open her newest mail in her mailbox. If she remember correctly her work had to do with games and that person is an Asahina member. She read through the mail and spotted name _'Asahina Natsume'_. She spotted Natsume talking to his twins only to laugh at the silver haired antic. How she knew. Well, you can say that she hack into information on Asahina family. Basically she new all of them now and what kind of conflict they have with Chii. Diana walk next to him and Tsubaki flinch when his eyes spotted Diana.

"M…..MESSIII!", Tsubaki hide behind Azusa. Natsume ignore his older twins and look back at Diana. "What is it, Messi?", he ask. His voice is rough. Diana show her phone to him and the older man stare back at her and back to the phone before closing his eyes. He only nod and gesture her to follow him into the car and leaving his triplets dumbfounded.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

She want to snicker when she see Tsubaki and Azusa with that expression. But this is the first time she meet a triplet in her life. It interest her how Natsume face is completely different from his other twins. Noticing the girl staring at him. He ask her, and his eyes still staring to the road. "What is it? You been staring at me for already 10 minutes now". She blink "…. It just rare to see triplet at my country and seeing you the only that have different face from Azusa and that weird silver haired guy. But well… Your beauty mark is the similar one… With that, even if you triplets have the same face, others still can know you….", her face darken.

Natsume sweatdrop "Are you have grudge against twins?", by the groan from the younger girl he know his answer.

"Yes… Especially the one back in my country. The older name Afiq and the other is Azim. They really have the same face, figure and attitude. They like to change their identity when we call on them. It really frustrating~~ It takes me 2 years before I can really recognize them. Their difference really small. Well.. You can say they really close to each other. And the best gamers partner~~",her stress gone by now. "Anyway….. What I need to do when we got there?"

"Hmnnn….. I can't believe that you the Beta gamer that me coworker mention. Do you always like this?"

"I always travel to test games. It's my pride as Beta gamer. And I want to test that games that they said to be hard enough'", Natsume can't see her dark smirk but he can feel it when shiver down his spine.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Okay…. Natsume never thought he will see this in his life and as the worker of the game cooperation. This is the first time in his 24 years life seeing a real hard core gamer in front of his eyes. All the worker even the Higher up gape and their eyes widen not believing such a person exist moreover a girl. Diana practically murder all the game that the company ever created and even the upcoming one. Her eyes glint dangerously and her smirk really dark. Her eyes keep straight to the screen. It been 5 hour since she play all the games. Now she playing the newest one which still not on sale. She keep point of the development of the game story, the weakness and how to make it more fun and not bored to play while still playing the game. The other designer game take note of the girl advice. They need her opinion the most because she is the gamers and gamers note is highly important for they game to sale. After 10 minutes later she finish the final stage. She sigh exhausted. She put the joystick down and lean back before turn to look at the worker. "Congratulation…. The newest is the best… But take note what I say before.. You can fix it or not.. That decision in your hand. The final boss is tough. You don't need to change that. For a common player, they can't beat it as fast as I can. I just have tendency to work up my brain to beat one of the boss as fast I can.. I think.. It might a talent I have. Now.. Thanks for take me as your Beta Tester for your game". The others speechless hearing the 16 years old girl.

Natsume boss thank the girl and pay amount of money for Diana help to improve and test the game. Natsume just know the one who invited Diana is his own boss because of Diana popularity as Messiah14 user in online game. Natsume wonder how awesome the girl in internet till his boss sponsor Diana flight from Malaysia to Japan. Maybe he should ask after this his thought.

"I wonder how awesome of me till your boss willing to sponsor me to come here only to test the game when there are many others can", Natsume flinch when she spoke what in his mind wondering if she a psychic.

"I'm not a psychic", she added. "W..Wha… How?", he stammer. Diana rolled her eyes "Oh.. come on… It practically show on your stoic face", Diana deadpan. Natsume lips twitch at the girl comment. Diana stare him intensely making the older man uncomfortable.

"W..What is it?"

"…"

"….."

"I'm hungry"

"… I should have know"

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hai…Haii…. I decide to make Diana aka Messi to interact to the youngest of the triplet, Natsume~~~~ One of the reason is because he work at games co… And advantage to my OC for a hard-core gamer. Soo… How was it?**

 **And I need opinion on who is going to interact to Diana next~~~ Tell me your suggestion.. and you can decide what they do too~~~ Until next time~~**


End file.
